beyondtheearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth, also known by its Esperanto name, Tero, is the third planet from the Sun, it's the birthplace of Humanity and the EGR. The legendary planet is currently under Galaleague quarantine due to extreme nationalism and also as a historical heritage location. Earth is currently made up of three separate states, independent from any outside forces, nicknamed the "Tripartite Powers". Intergalactic Opinion Ecological Republic of the Orion The ERO considers the planet, despite being historically important, a lost cause, due to the extreme difficulty it would take in invading and assimilating the planet. Knowing of the truth, the ERO has lost all hope in returning to its forefather's homeland. Communist State of Sagittarius The CSS, however, considers Earth a possible target/base of operations in case of a war against the ERO, thinking it could easily be defeated and subdued. Despite their logic being flawed, the CSS has yet to back down from their stance. Ascendancy of the Drakea Galactic Commonwealth of Omnidea Confederation of Lower Hawkao Republic of Upper Hawkao Republic of Galilea Terradom of Astera Second State of Orighea Osaen Commonwealth Workers' Collective of Bacea Intersolar Opinion The Lunar Republic and the Republic of Mars both consider Earth as their one true home and wish to reestablish contact with it. The Outer Lunar Confederacy see it as if it was in a civil war and has been a small amount of evidence that they're funding the fascist side in secret. History Humanity Pre EGR Humanity first evolved around 8 million years ago. They mostly used very basic tools and weapons. Only around 10 thousand years ago did humanity start to build the first large structures. Around 6000 years ago was the first complex civilization located in Mesopotamia and around 5000 years ago was the first large nation-state. 3000 years ago was when greater documentation of history begun. Humanity went through a dark age a few hundred years after that point. When it came out, the largest pre-EGR nation existed for around 500 years. During those 500 years, the first two world-wide conflicts took place. Around 1000 years ago was when the EGR rose to power. Under EGR Rule The environment was greatly improved during the roughly 900 years of EGR reign. Oil and coal usage worldwide dropped to 0.001% within 50 years and Earth saw the end of Holocene Extinction Event at around 150 years and the regrowing of many major forests. Many species where given life again that was previously robbed by human interference though this was apparently somewhat controversial. Near the end, mass amounts of fresh water ice were mined from Greenland and Antartica, enough to last the planet a few millennia. Human quality of life, however, was very, very low with mass wealth inequality and disease rampant. Post EGR After the Earth Rebellion, Documentation has been very limited. The few things that have been observed have been that the Earth is currently divided into three, assumably dystopian societies, much like 1984. One seems to be an Authoritarian Fascist Regime based on Nazi Germany, taking over North Africa, Europe, Parts of America, and some of South Asia, an Absolut Monarchy headed in Greenland of all places, controlling nearly all of America, most of Asia, and South Africa, and a Communist Regime in Southern Asia and Australasia. These places seem to be in a balance of power and any could fall at any second. Category:Planets